<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Persuasion by hypathia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407131">Persuasion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypathia/pseuds/hypathia'>hypathia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Johnny Silverhand, M/M, Male V (Cyberpunk 2077), Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypathia/pseuds/hypathia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"C'mon, it's a question, isn't it? Throw the brick at my head already, it's gonna be a good one." Johnny thought that V looked ridiculous like that, staring at him lopsided like some kind of dog assessing the trustworthiness of a stranger. </p><p>"So, you've never taken it up the ass?" V asked squinting his eyes a little.</p><p>"Seriously, that was fuckin' it? I hope you're happy with yourself, you ruined a perfectly preem atmosphere right there, good fucking job."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Silverhand/V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Persuasion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Staring at the odd patterns that the lights from outside were making on the walls of his apartment, V thought about how grateful he was that the stars finally aligned in order to give him some peace and quiet. It wasn't often that he didn't hear at least ten shouting matches right outside his door, someone vomiting their guts out a hundred meters away from the closest bar or a car hoking for 10 minutes straight, all in the span of a couple of hours. Now he could only hear a faint background noise of faraway sirens, the occasional AV passing by and lone steps.</p><p> </p><p>    "Stop trying to fuckin' think, just looking at you gives me a headache."</p><p> </p><p>    He moved his eyes from the passing lights, swinging his head to face Johnny. Both of them were sitting on the bed, V laying down with his arms under his head and Johnny having his back against the wall, fingers toying with a cigarette not yet lit. </p><p> </p><p>    "I wasn't even thinking about anything, maybe you're projecting your ADHD onto me."</p><p> </p><p>    The merc didn't turn his head back though, he kept shifting his gaze from Johnny's fingers to his face and to the cigarette when the man finally put it between his lips.</p><p> </p><p>    "Well now you are", he said right before blowing out the first smoke. "I can already sense how bad it's gonna be when it comes out of your mouth." </p><p> </p><p>    "How the fuck would you tell, you can't probe my brain that deep."</p><p> </p><p>    "I can, however, sense," Johnny started before exhaling a puff of smoke for theatrical effect, "our collective intelligence lowering as we speak. Spit it out."</p><p> </p><p>    If he were to ask himself, V wouldn't be able to pinpoint exactly when their conversations shifted from truly malicious, to banter to <em>I'll still call you an idiot but tell me what's on your mind? </em>It could be the moment when they started fucking but now that he thinks of it, Vincent realized that sex wouldn't have happened if he and Johnny weren't already in the middle of that process.</p><p> </p><p>    "So...," V propped himself on his elbows and dropped his head to his own shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>    "C'mon, it's a question, isn't it? Throw the brick at my head already, it's gonna be a good one." Johnny thought that V looked ridiculous like that, staring at him lopsided like some kind of dog assessing the trustworthiness of a stranger. </p><p> </p><p>    "So, you've never taken it up the ass?" V asked squinting his eyes a little.</p><p> </p><p>    "Seriously, that was fuckin' it? I hope you're happy with yourself, you ruined a perfectly preem atmosphere right there, good fucking job."</p><p> </p><p>    "I don't get why you're getting so defensive about it, you fucked a shit ton of people and never let anyone have a piece of that? Not realistic dude, I don't buy it."</p><p> </p><p>    Johnny flicked the remainder of his cigarette on the floor and it was kind of a shame that it couldn't cause anything to catch on fire anymore. "Nah, never saw the appeal." He let himself slide down the wall, now laying down himself.</p><p> </p><p>     V shifted close to him, practically breathing in his face. "Wanna try it though?"</p><p> </p><p>     Johnny grunted and grabbed V's face with one hand, pushing him back on the bed with a thud as the younger man let out an offended yelp.</p><p> </p><p>    "C'mon don't be a pussy, promise I won't go around callin' you my input or somethin' when you can't even deny it." The merc shifted close to Johnny once again, attempting to kiss him. It only got him another hand pushing at his face, but the fact that he wasn't shoved off the bed was a definite win and an encouragement. So Johnny wasn't actually <em>opposed</em> to the idea, since V was sure that pushing Johnny into something he'd be completely against would result in him getting slammed on the floor. He tried talking, but it only came out as muffled nonsense against Johnny's palm.</p><p> </p><p>    "Sorry, I can't fuckin' hear you V, might wanna pick up the volume a bit, " which only made the merc proceed to lick wet little stripes on the inside of Johnny's palm.  "Yeah, yeah, keep doing it, I'm into that shit."</p><p>    </p><p>    The merc just tugged at Johnny's wrist until he gave up and uncovered his mouth and nose. "I said-" V started before taking a big gulp of air "that you're a big fuckin' pussy. Huge. A humongous amount of pussy."</p><p> </p><p>    "God, you remember me telling you that shit when you can't even remember to not eat the food you dropped on the floor. Will you go back to calling me a dick instead of a pussy if I go with it?'</p><p> </p><p>    V moved to kneel between Johnny's legs and started fondling with his belt. "Sure man, whatever, you're the biggest dick ever, back to normal." He moved his hands to the older man's hips and pulled them to fit his into his lap.</p><p> </p><p>    "I agreed to this shit but if you try manhandling me again I'll glitch my cock up your ass in an instant."</p><p> </p><p>    "Empty threat, old man."</p><p>   </p><p>   V leaned down and before he connected his lips to Johnny's, he snaked one of his hands on his neck and the other one to cup the older man's cheek. The kiss ended when Johnny tugged lightly at V's bottom lip with his teeth, getting a grunt from the merc who moved to kiss sloppily at the side of his neck. He pressed his tongue to Johnny's pulse point and started shifting lower, sucking and nipping at the skin, happy to not have to worry about the common courtesy of not giving your partner marks above the collar. </p><p> </p><p>    When he reached the collarbones, Johnny put both of his hands on V's head, threading his fingers through short hair. Then he started pushing V's head down.</p><p> </p><p>    "Hey! None of that shit, I'm in charge here." V said, brushing Johnny's hands away.</p><p> </p><p>    "I see the little ego boost made you delusional", Johnny said with amusement in his voice, but placed his hands on V's waist and back instead of his head.</p><p> </p><p>    The younger man just got back to what he was doing, focused on the body that was splayed underneath him, running his hands up and down Johnny's torso and sides. V reached down to push the other man's shirt up, but when he wanted to take it off for good, Johnny's hands stubbornly remained still.</p><p> </p><p>    "What? Thought you said you were in charge." V thought the amount of smugness Johnny's face could hold was unreal.</p><p> </p><p>    "Dumbass, self sabotaging like that." V said as he started pulling on Johnny's hands with a little force. "This is like changing a fuckin' baby, I swear. Bet if I shake you a little I'll give you life long brain damage."</p><p> </p><p>    Johnny finally gave up and pulled off his own shirt. "That image just killed my boner, look at it. You should get a diploma for ruining things, you're on a fuckin' streak today."</p><p>   </p><p>    V spread his hand on Johnny's cock through his jeans, rubbing it a little and squeezing gently. "That's just an excuse to not admit your dick has a senior citizen ID card." The merc continued to stroke the bulge in front of the other man's jeans, running his hands up to Johnny's neck and back once more before grabbing the hem of both the pants and boxers and pulling them down in one motion. Johnny parted his lips slightly at the contact with the cool air and while V was removing his own clothes and throwing them somewhere on a forgotten spot on the floor, the older man looked down and wrapped one of his hands around his erection, moving it lazily up and down. </p><p> </p><p>    "It's actin' young alright, no problems here."</p><p> </p><p>    V reached to the side, grabbing the bottle of lube from one of the shelves at his bedside and placing himself back between Johnny's legs. Without interrupting the movement of his hand, the older man put one of his arms under his head and stretched his whole body further into the bed as he shifted his gaze to V, watching him expectantly. He took a deep breath not that far away from a sigh when the merc ran his hands over his thighs this time, going up to his ass, giving a little squeeze and then back down, spreading his legs a little further apart. V could practically feel Johnny's eyes boring into his skull when he opened the lid of the bottle and poured some lube on his fingers. He leaned down, propping himself on one hand beside Johnny's head, the other busy warming up the lube. </p><p> </p><p>    Johnny jolted slightly when V's slicked fingers touched in between his cheeks, spreading the lube around. V wanted to comment on this little reaction, but that would result in some other bad, deflective, possibly offensive joke from Johnny. The merc thought that this was like bedding a rude catholic virgin who actually lost her virginity via loopholes in the bible.</p><p> </p><p>    He closed the remaining distance and started kissing Johnny slow and sloppy, pushing the tip of his middle finger inside. He felt the other man's hips raise and then fall again.</p><p> </p><p>    "Well this is fuckin' weird." Johnny stated, at which V just pushed his finger further, to the second joint.</p><p> </p><p>    "Like what?" V wasn't paying that much attention to what Johnny said, staring at the older man's lips and moving the finger slowly in and out, a little deeper each time.</p><p> </p><p>    "Like you're preparing me for a good ol' fashioned colonoscopy."</p><p> </p><p>    V buried his face in the crook of Johnny's neck, nuzzling at the trail of marks he left there earlier, choosing to not really hear the remark. He quickly slipped the finger down to the knuckle and crooked it, stroking lightly until he felt Johnny flinch a little harder than before. The older man opened his mouth in a silent gasp, exhaling deeply and the merc added another finger, cheek still pressed to the other's neck. V didn't want to give Johnny any time to complain, so he pressed the tips of both his fingers on the spot he found earlier, feeling his dick twitch where their bodies were pressed together. </p><p> </p><p>    "Still feelin' like you're at the doc's?" V mumbled against the hot skin beneath his lips. </p><p> </p><p>    Johnny bucked his hips up, trying to meet V's movements, riding the fingers and groaning loudly in his ear. "Ask around for a sexy nurse outfit, wouldn't be opposed to seein' that."</p><p> </p><p>    "Aight, but who said I'd be the one wearing it?" He thought it was really nice to have a way of preventing Johnny from having the last word and pushed a third finger in. </p><p> </p><p>    <em>"Ah, shit." </em>V stilled his fingers, a little concerned, and raised his head to look at Johnny's expression. He had a slight frown on his face, his lower lip red from biting. Looking almost endearing, if V may say.</p><p> </p><p>    He slowly resumed the movement of his fingers, still carefully watching for a change in expression. Johnny started moving his hands up and down V's back, ultimately settling on his ass and giving a hard squeeze. He continued fondling with the buttcheeks, kneading and  playing with them like with two pieces of dough and then proceeded to give a series of rhythmic slaps.</p><p> </p><p>    "Are you composing on my ass or somethin'?" </p><p> </p><p>    "Just distracting myself," Johnny said looking back into V's eyes and giving one stronger slap for good measure. </p><p> </p><p>    "I'll show you distraction, I'm the master fuckin' distractor." The merc lowered down on Johnny's body without slipping the three fingers out of him and gave the other man one more look before swallowing the head of his cock and just sucking as hard as he could.</p><p> </p><p>    <em>"Oh, fuck!" </em>Johnny shut his eyes tight and leaned forward, almost bending in half when his thighs raised on either sides of V's head who just grabbed them to settle on his shoulders. The merc felt instant gratification when Johnny's breathing became irregular, his chest raising and falling unsteadily against his head, tense fingers tugging his hair. V released Johnny's dick and smirked watching the other man fall back on the bed, squeezed a little more lube directly over his hole and watched the fingers slide back in slowly. V gave Johnny's dick gentle little licks this time, pulling back to kiss at the head briefly before picking up the pace with his fingers, careful to keep hitting the spot that made Johnny tighten the grip on his hair.</p><p> </p><p>     V pulled off and rested his head on the other man's belly. "Effective enough?", he asked as he pulled his fingers out to grab the bottle of lube once again, eliciting a dissatisfied groan from Johnny.</p><p> </p><p>    "Very. Now get up, you're giving my dick beard burn." V did just that, squeezing some more lube on his palm and gave himself a few strokes to spread it out. He turned his head to Johnny's left leg that was still resting on his shoulder and dipped it a little lower so he could bite a little trail of marks on the inner thigh. The merc lined up, running his hand in soothing strokes up along the other man's leg and pushed the head in slowly, paying attention to the changes in breath and expression. For the first time in years, maybe even since he was an inexperienced kid, Johnny felt something akin to embarassment, the urge to avert his eyes and not acknowledge the sheer care with which V decided to treat him. The whole situation was utterly ridiculous and he hooked an arm around the merc's neck, pulling him down into a simple hug disguised as a kiss. </p><p> </p><p>    "Shit, I'm not so flexible," Johnny winced when V accidentally pushed his leg a little too far, wanting to cup his face and deepen the kiss. </p><p><br/>
    "Can't do the splits? Not very sexy of you." However, V maneuvered both of Johnny's legs around his waist in a more comfortable position. </p><p> </p><p>    The older man locked his ankles and tightened his grip when V started to move slowly, in languid little movements, pulling back and then thrusting just a little bit further, making Johnny's breath hitch and press his lips to the other's cheek, burying his face there. The sensation was definitely different than the one of a couple of fingers, but it wasn't bad and he tried to focus on both of their breaths trying to find a steady rhythm, on V's hands threading through his hair and on his dick getting that minimal friction trapped between their bellies.</p><p> </p><p>    Bottoming out, V got up on his elbows, forearms still on either side of Johnny's face, watching the older man gaze back at him still with that little frown. He swallowed thickly and Johnny's eyes shifted to his adam's apple, settling there. </p><p> </p><p>    <em>So ridiculous.    </em></p><p> </p><p>    "C'mon already, I'll really get a senior citizen ID at this rate," Johnny said a little too softly for his own ears and made up for it by pushing V to thrust all the way in at once with his legs. The younger man couldn't bite back his moan.</p><p> </p><p>    "I'm-," V started, moving one of his hands down to wrap tightly around Johnny's dick to just hold it like that, "in fuckin' charge." He picked up the pace and watched Johnny's mouth shut, making him swallow whatever remark he wanted to bite him back with. The merc settled on deep thrusts, bottoming out every time, seemingly hitting everything just the right way since Johnny's frown deepened and the skin of his cheeks got a few shades darker. He was making these loud choked out moans every couple of thrusts, the sounds he couldn't keep back anymore. When V softened the grip on his dick, allowing Johnny to thrust up into his fist and down on his cock, the older man abandoned his petty attempts at seeming unaffected and threw his head back into the pillow, closing his eyes and opening his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>    V leaned back to look at Johnny, not breaking the pace he'd settled. God, he looked amazing like that, with his hair disheveled on the pillow, chest heaving, dick angry red and leaking on his own stomach.</p><p> </p><p>    "Just like that Johnny, yeah..." V grabbed Johnny's hip, digging his fingers deeply into the skin there and satisfying the little possessive bastard streak he had in him. He started stroking the other man's dick faster than Johnny could thrust his own hips up. The reward was a string of almost uninterrupted deep moans that only got louder right before the body beneath him went taut, thighs squeezing him as Johnny came, spilling onto his chest and into V's hand.</p><p> </p><p>    The merc fully intended to slow down, maybe pull out and jerk himself off to completion, but Johnny's half pained expression as he melted into the mattress just had to be prolonged. So V ran his palm over the cum that landed on his chest, gathering that up too and returned to the initial quick paced thrusts paired with even faster strokes to Johnny's oversensitive dick. </p><p> </p><p>    "Fuck, no, stop!" Johnny's hands shot down to wrap around V's, curling up into himself, his expression bordering on straight agony now. V came like that, deep inside and with a string of <em>fuck, oh god</em>'s into his ear.</p><p> </p><p>    He just held Johnny close, half collapsed on top of him, until his skin didn't feel like live wire anymore.</p><p> </p><p>    "You were such a fuckin' dick," Johnny said, still sounding a little out of breath. "Didn't think you had it in you."</p><p> </p><p>    V blindly searched for the tshirt he discarded earlier and blessed the starts aligning again for finding it because there was no way in hell he was going to get up or do much anything right now. He cleaned them both as best as he could, making Johnny wince intentionally when he ran it over his dick.</p><p> </p><p>    "Good though?" Instead of an answer, Johnny just laid on his back and pulled V down with him, making his head hit his chest and wrapping an arm around the younger man. "Cus we could do it again in like 20 minutes."</p><p> </p><p>    "I'll knock you out myself if you don't go to sleep." Feeling only mildly disgusting, Johnny pulled the blanket that had been forgotten on the side of the bed over them both and began stroking V's arm slowly.</p><p> </p><p>    </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The brain damage joke is referring to the shaken baby syndrome. I wrote this for my friend initially and it's kind of an inside joke that I don't really want to take out. If you shake em' really hard they get blind and deaf.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>